


The Dog Park

by fickensteinn



Category: John Wick (Movies), Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Y/N and John have been meeting each other regularly at the local dogpark. While he owns a sweet pit bull mix girl, you have two very flamboyant chinese crested boys, who seem to be absolutely smitten with Johns gentle giant. And your boys are not the only ones smitten, not only with her, but John as well.
Relationships: John Wick & You, John Wick/You
Kudos: 28





	The Dog Park

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I try to learn more every day! Oh and the crestie boys are totally identical to my own boys, even their names are crude translations of their Finnish names. And this is my first English written smut.

[The Chinese Cresteds (blond is Rage, B&W is Thorsten)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhosting.photobucket.com%2Fimages%2Fv233%2Fvalorock%2F0%2F1a776074-f6e7-44f4-8c16-e3776b235336-original.jpg%3Fwidth%3D1920%26height%3D1080%26fit%3Dbounds&t=MjU0M2ZjMGY0NzJmZjVkNjAxNzg4YjA1ZjEwMGQzY2FjZGNlZjM0ZSxqdU12bEVWcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGcGyL_LbAgLmgC6_vKGyXg&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffickensteinn.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186608289908%2Fthe-dog-park&m=1)

\--

“Hey, guys, come- NO, come here! Thor, come, Rage? _Rage_?! Ears on, dude!” Y/N was talking, or at least trying to talk to her two extremely energetic Chinese Cresteds, who were absolutely estatic about going to their favorite dog park. Even the small walk from the car to the fenced area was a total adventure, both trying their everything to catch every scent and trying to go in about three directions at once.

Once you finally made it inside the fence, you catch a breath and release the boys from their flexi retractable leashes. In an blink of an eye, both dogs seemed to turn into racing cars, just instead of wheels they had four legs, as they glided through the nicely sized park. You couldn’t help but giggle to their enthusiasm, as you walked to one of the benches, or as you already thought of it, your bench and sat down, checking your doggie-bag that you had everything the guys might need.

You had just bent down and poured some water from the bottle to a foldable silicon doggy cup, when you felt a cold and wet, but still velvety snout push against your ear with a hearty whine. You laughed, and started to pet and scratch Johns little big girl, while babytalking to her with a high pitched voice you always used for her. You raised your eyes and saw John walking towards you, smiling and holding her leash in one hand. He was wearing a white loose fit cotton shirt and blue jeans, and wind was trying to mess with his long, dark brown hair, but John pulled his hair back in place with a simple hand movement, his long fingers in his hair. Oh how many times you’d dreamed of playing with his hair. Luckily, Johns girl was excellent for distracting your attention from John, and you continued to babytalk her with the sweetest petnames.

“Where are the hooligans?” John asked when sitting down to bench next to you, and you didn’tt even get to answer, when your older dog, Rage, jumped to Johns lap straight from running. Well, jump and lap is an understatement - Rage practically air bombed himself straight to Johns abdomen, and he pretended like the small dog just made all the air escape from his lungs.

“Nice to see you too, Rage.” John spoke in overly hoarse whispers, just like one would with no air in them, while you laughed to his silliness. Rage was panting and rised to land it’s front paws on Johns broad shoulders, letting out a few whines of excitement while bombarding Johns face with kisses. As you tried to continue petting Johns girl, you noticed petting nothing but air and looked over to the park, just so see Thorsten circling Johns girl like a puppy, trying to get her to run with him, while she was clearly more interested in sniffing around the park a bit first.

“She finally has a name, you know?” You heard John say, petting now somewhat relaxed Rage on his arms and you turned your eyes to him excited.

“She does, really? Ooh tell me, what is it?” His precious pit bull mix with a velvet like, dark grey fur was undoubtedly one of the sweetest dogs you’d ever met, and you remember first time seeing her and John at the dogpark. You were a bit unsure to let your small boys in with a bigger dog, knowing how obnoxious they could be, and shamefully, you did have some preconceptions about the breed. But as John introduced himself and her sweetheart, she and Y/Ns boys became fast friends, her realizing that the guys were smaller than her, adjusting the roughness of their play accordingly.

“Suzy.” John answered, and turned his gaze to watch Thorsten still trying to get her play.

“That’s a wonderful name, John. It suites her really well.” You smiled, and turned your eyes to the dogs too.

“Hey, Thor, look who’s here!” you called, and in first response, Thorsten let out a bark, being a huge guard dog and all, but after noticing John, the dark skinned dog started to dash with high speed straight forward John.

“Uh oh, incoming!” John uttered a laugh, and you snatched Rage out of his lap just in time for him to turn and catch Thorsten from mid-air jump.

“Got'cha little guy! Yeah I got you now! Whose the most biggest guard dog in the world, huh? You are, yeah boy, yes you are!” John held Thorsten in the air by his sides, and the little dog was wagging his tail so much one with think it would make him fly, and the fact that John was babytalking to Thor made invisible hearts pop all over your head.

“Don’t make his head any bigger than it already is.” You giggle, and John glanced you with a smirk on his lips.

“It just makes me happy to know these guys are guarding you from dangers.” John spoke with his dulcet, deep voice, which so easily sent hot shivers down your spine.

“Yeah, it’s easy to guard me from dangers, by standing behind me and yapping to a freaking tree branch outside our window.” You grinned, and let Rage down from your lap and watched as he went to drink eagerly from the waterbowl.

“It could be a very dangerous and evil tree branch for all we know.” John continued playfully, and both of your attention is draw to Suzy, when she let out a loud, high pitched bark. She’s slammed the ground with her front paws, her butt and tail wiggling high up, and that was enough cue for Rage and Thorsten. As both of the boys speeded away, you both couldn’t help other than laugh while watching those three running and playing to their hearts desire.

While the dogs were having fun, you and John catched up on things, like always, but this time there was something different about John. You noticed him playing with his fingers more than usual, and all together he seemed slightly nervous. You somewhat knew the nature of his work, not much, since he wasn’t willing to talk about it, and you respected it. So you couldn’t help what wonder if something was wrong in that field. You truly hoped not.

“Um, John, this might just be me overthinking, but is everything ok? Like, _ok_ ok?” you asked, your head tilted to the side. Either your eyes were deceiving you, or then John was actually blushing a bit, and he turned his eyes from you, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, everything is fine, like _fine_ fine. It’s nothing like that.” his calm voice and words were enough to reassure you, so it meant that it was something else. You couldn’t help feeling some butterflies forming in your stomach.

“I was just wondering, that… um.” John turned his eyes back to you, and you swallowed, realizing how dry your throat was. John even scooted closer to you on the bench, and now it was your turn to blush, very visibly.

“… Y/N, would like to have dinner-” his question was interrupted with Suzy jumping between you, being covered in mud all over, and as you both just stared Suzy in shock, wet and muddy Thorsten and Rage jumped on your lap, making you scream with the realization, that the dogs were soaking wet with muddy water and were absolutely painted brown by it! Only a few dry hair strands from Rage’s blond head were dry, and all the dogs seemed to shine with happiness and proudness of their actions. You and John, both splashed with muddy paw prints and dirty water, you looked at the dogs, then each others… and bursted into laughter.

“Oh my fucking god!” you yelled as you laughed, and being already dirty, John decided to hug all muddy Suzy.

“You know what this means girl? You’re getting a bath! We both know how much you like baths.” John sighed, still smiling, planting a few kisses on Suzys snout and looked at you again, you holding your both dirty boys on your lap.

“My house is quite near, if you want any help bathing Suzy?” you suggested and John looked you like an angel sent from above.

“Oh yes, please, thank you. I’d like that very much.” John let out a laugh and you started to collect your things, and three extramely dirty dogs.

Once at your place, you carried your boys on your arms to the bathroom, while John followed you, also carrying Suzy.

“Should we first wash Suzy, if she gets anxious?” you asked, your boys already starting the whole oh no, we’re going to get a shower, oh woe is us -drama king play.

“It’s not that she gets anxious. She loves water, in fact.” John said, looking down on Suzy, wagging her tail and panting slightly with a wide pit bull smile on her face. You realized then and there why John might appreciate the help.

“Ah. I see. Well then, have a seat and I’ll quickly wash my boys first.” You rolled up your jeans trouser legs, before you beckoned Rage to come to you first, while Thorsten was sitting right next to Suzy, trying to look his most miserable. John was sitting on a small stool you had in the bathroom, looking down on Thorsten, amused.

“Boys really don’t like water, huh?” he asked, while you’re rinsing Rage with a lukewarm water with a hand held shower head.

“They’re just being drama kings, that’s all. On hotter summer days, they even might swim at the dog pool downtown, but for some reason, having a shower is ooooh~ so terrible~!” you said overly dramatic, and started to scrub Rage gently with a shower puff and dog shampoo. Once Rage was rinsed again and clean, you put the shower head away and picked up a towel. Quick drying, and Rage was free to flee from this awful situation! After having to actually pick Thorsten up to the shower, since he didn’t come there himself, you did the same wash and scrub for him, telling how much of a good boy he is. You didn’t notice it, but John was watching you all the time, warm and gentle smile on his lips, while his hand was lazily petting Suzys back of the neck and shoulders.

Once Thorsten had also fled from the bathroom, you took a dry towel for Suzy, and John shut the bathroom door.

“If she slips, I don’t want her to wet all of your aparment with soapy water.” he explained, and you rised your eyebrow.

“Has this happened before?” you smirked amused, and John knelled down to Suzy.

“Once or twice. Or thrice.” he admitted, while taking off Suzys collar, and taking her head between his hands, he looked into her kind eyes.

“Now girl. This is bathtime, ok? I promise to take you to the beach soon, but now is not playtime, ok? Ok.” The whole situation and the fact that the fur under Suzys collar had actually stayed clean, showing as a clear stripe, made you bite your lip so you wouldn’t giggle. Suzy walked to you, and John followed, crouching down behind her.

“I’ll hold her, you do the washing. I’ll turn her over when her front is clean.” John said and with a nod, you turned the water on.

Oh. My. Goodness. John wasn’t kidding when he said that Suzy loved water. It wasn’t the first time you’d help a friend wash their dog, but no one had gone this crazy! The bathroom was filled with Suzys excited noises, water splashing, your laughter mixed screams and Johns commands to try and calms Suzy down. After a good twenty minutes, Suzy was squeaky clean, John was towel drying her, and you couldn’t help but to silently laugh by yourself. You both were SOAKED, but at least this time it was clean water, not some dirty water from the only mud pool in the dog park. John opened the bathroom door, letting Suzy out, and turned to look at you, making an audible snicker when he noticed how drenched you are.

“Oh God. I’m so sorry, Y/N. I didn’t mean to wet you like this.” John let out a laugh, and his choise of words made need flash between your thighs, making a foxy grin slide on your lips.

“I’m sure you could make me wetter, John.” you said softly, and the smile on Johns face slowly turned into a look you’ve only dreamed of before.

You looked at John, leaning your back on the cold bathroom wall tiles and how his wet white cotton shirt was glued against his skin, showing off his body in an extreamly teasing way, and the way his dark eyes were looking at you between his slightly damp hair strands nearly made your legs shiver. His eyes locked on yours, he took his time walking to you, and even when he hadn’t even touched you, your breathing had changed. John stopped in front of you, and you had to look up thanks to the height difference. John locked you between his hands, placing them on either side of you on the wall, while he bent down until his lips reached your ear.

“Suzy interrupted me at the park. I was about to ask you something.” he started, and you closed your eyes, feeling his hot breath on your skin, just below your ear, and the combination of his hotness and your wet, cold clothes made you have shivers all around. He moved so he can look into your eyes, and you had to clench our hands into fists so that you wouldn’t just grab and kiss him.

“Will you go out with me?” John almost whispers, being so near your lips that you could feel them mildly throbbing with a need of being kissed. Your eyes shifted between his eyes and lips, and all you could muster was an barely audible whisper of the word “yes”, before pressing your lips onto his. The hunger in the kiss is mutual, and you stepped to press your body against Johns, the coldness of your wet clothing making you both moan against each others mouths. John used his size to press you against the tile wall, and as your hands wrapped around his neck and finally, you could push your fingers into his hair. They were just as full and silky as you always thought they were.

Johns hands moved down to caress your curves, making the fabric of the wet t-shirt cling to your skin, and as you broke the kiss for air, he looked down to your clothing. They were not only wet, but also dirty from the muddy dogs, just as his own.

“Look at you, being all dirty.” Johns voice had lowered with lust, and the heat growing inside you was making you daring.

“You have no idea how dirty I can be.” you purred smoothly, which made John look at you, his eyes being almost black, and with a low growl, he used his hands and hips to pick and pin you up against the wall, his hands holding you under your thighs, and you automaticly wrapped your legs around him. It made you feel you weighed nothing in his hands, which just made your core ache even more. He locked his lips with yours again, and your hands grabbed his shoulders, fingers rolling the shirt in your fists as you pulled him even closer. Feeling his tongue licking your lips teasingly, you slowly, kiss after kiss opened your mouth a bit more, until your tongues finally met and the sensation made you whimper.

John was tediously grinding his rock hard bulge against your aching wetness, and you wished you’d had the power to just rip your jeans off. So instead, your hands started to eagerly pull his shirt up, which he helped to remove, and it hit the tiled floor with wet splat. His hands started to lift your shirt, as he kept you pinned against the wall with his hips, pushing his hardness even more against you, making it almost hurt, but in the best possible way. After you were shirtless, your bras followed your shirt very quickly and your nipples were already hard from arousal. John wrapped one arms back under you, not to your thigh but your ass cheek, his fingers digged into your skin, while the other moved to caress and knead your breasts, and all you could do is to remember how to breathe. You couldn’t recall the last time you were this heated, and you absolutely wanted more, and harder.

John pressed his lips on your neck and you could feel his teeth carefully testing your skin, not wanting to go too rough on you yet. But you and your needing cunt had no time for games. You let your nails bit into his bare back and John let out a deep snarl out of surprise, and it had the wished effect. He bit into your neck like about to suck your blood, making you cry with pleasure and pain. You grabbed a fistful of his hair, and you were feverishly brushing your breasts against his broad chest, the friction making your nipples almost painfully hard. After leaving a hickey on your neck, John rised to give you a rough kiss, before helping you land back on your feet.

“Jeans off.” John growled, out of breath, and yes, you started to open your own jeans with your left hand, but you gave John a mischievous look before placing your right on top of his jeans front, feeling his bulge under your palm. Oh jesus, you thought as you caressed Johns hardness through his jeans, and his breathing got heavier by the moment. You got your own jeans open and kicked them off your feet, not caring that your panties came off as well. You started to open Johns jeans, while he was staring down at you, impatience growing inside him. You noticed this and to your own surprise, moved even slower.

When you finally got his jeans open and freed his cock under his black boxers, you let out a moan, and didn’t waste time in letting your fingers wrap around his girth. John growled between gritted teeth, and you felt his hand grabbing your hair, tugging you hard.

“Stop teasing me, woman. You don’t know what you’re up against.” Johns voice rumbled low like thunder, as your hand continued to caress him.

“Do you know what you’re up against, John?” even your own voice was now slightly hoarse, as you stepped to push your body against Johns, and you lifted yourself onto your tip toes, so you could almost reach his ear and whispered:

“A dirty… wet… little… bitch.”

Johns control snapped. The sound of ripping fabric filled the room as John tore the front of his jeans open properly, and before you even fully realized what had happened, you found yourself lifted against the wall again, and with one swift movement, John pushed hard inside to your dripping wetness. You gasped at his powerful entry, and after a couple of slower pushes, he let his hip pick up a better, even pace, both of his hands grabbing your ass. You wrapped your legs around him again, grabbing his shoulders as John came down to press his lips on yours, kisses being sloppy due to the sheer power of your heat raging inside of your bodies, desperately wanting to be released. 

“Please John, more…” you moaned between your kisses, and with a deep grunt, he obliged. Not only he started to thrust into you with more force and speed, but he moved his hand between your bodies, and the first brush against your clit was enough to make you gasp loudly. You felt your walls clenching around Johns cock as he teased your clit with a finger wet from your juices, the obscene moans and whimpers that came from you, begging him to take you harder, and he did not let you down.

After one especially hard thrust, John stopped his movements and brought his hand from between your bodies onto your neck, and after a couple of gentle strokes, he applied pressure and stared you in the eyes under his brow. You were so close, and you just wanted him to pound you so hard you wouldn’t care if your tiles had cracks after that. He brought his face close to yours, your lips almost touching.

“Are you my dirty little bitch?” John asked, his hips moving ever so slightly against yours, and you were so wet that despite his size, you nearly didn’t feel any friction. It made you whimper desperately, being unable to answer, which made John add more pressure on your neck.

“Are you?” his searing hot tip of his tongue touched your lower lip.

“Y-yes, yes John…” you whined, pleading in your mind that it would’ve been enough for him.

“Yes… what?” the tone of his voice alone made your core ache with the need of release so much, that you felt like being on a brink of madness.

“I-… I am your d-dirty little bitch.” your lips trembled, and John moved his head to the side of your neck, kissing your skin softly.

“Good girl.”

And with that husky whisper, he started pounding hard into you, his nimble fingers finding their way back to your clit. You let out a scream of pleasure, and as you felt your orgasm growing and growing inside, you couldn’t but whimper Johns name over and over. When the orgasm hit you, it wasn’t possible to hold back any of the voices of sheer pleasure that fell from your lips. Your already tight cunt clenching and pulsating around Johns cock made him reach his own high with a loud, guttural growl, and he swayed against you as he rode off both of your orgasms.

Few moments later, you and John were sitting on your couch, watching the three dogs sleeping peacefully on two separate floor pillows, Suzy on her own, the boys right next to her. Shower fresh, you were in your bathrobe and John only had on a towel which he loaned from you, his hand resting relaxed around your shoulders.

“How about that dinner, tonight, here? I have everything I need to make a hearty meal for us.” you asked, lifting your gaze from the dogs to John, who was already looking at you, sweet smile on his lips.

“Sounds perfect, darling.” He bowed down to kiss you gently, and clearly remembering something, he snickered.

“Do you happen to know how to sew a zipper back on jeans?”


End file.
